The present invention relates to novel crystalline forms of the platelet aggregation inhibitor (+)-(S)-methyl-2-(2-chlorophenyl)-(6,7-dihydro-4H-thieno[3,2-c]pyrid-5-yl)acetate, clopidogrel (1), in the form of hydrogen bromide salts. The present invention further relates to processes for preparing such forms, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such forms, and uses for such forms and compositions.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be used, in particular, for inhibiting platelet aggregation or for treating, preventing or managing thrombosis, atherothrombosis, an atherothrombotic event, ischaemic stroke, myocardial infarction, non-Q-wave myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, peripheral arterial disease, or unstable angina. The present invention also relates to methods of treating said disorders.